Just Another Day
by Animesage
Summary: My own story version of the game in celebration of the PSP port coming to the US in about a month. Warnings: OCs The generic units, some altered parts of the plot, class changes, and other possible differences. Please read and review!


**Just Another Day**

**Animesage: Hey there everybody, for those who don't know me, I am Animesage, pleased to meet you. Anyways, this story is pretty much my own little version of Final Fantasy Tactics, as a sort of celebration for FFT: War of the Lions for the PSP being released in about a month. Follows most of the game's plotline but with the inclusion of some subplots, OCs, unique looks, and some small changes in parts of the story, nothing too major, well there MIGHT be some major changes, depends on where this goes. Well, I hope you will enjoy the story then.**

**DISCLAIMER: Animesage does not own Final Fantasy Tactics, Square-Enix does. He does however own the generic character OCs that will be this story.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Just Another Job 

"God, pelase help us sinful children of Ivalice…" Hands clasped together, eyes shut, a wheat haired girl solemnly prayed within the darkened chapel of Orbonne Monastery. Her white robes and crimson shawl-like cape brightening the chapel. The pattering of raindrops on the roof echoing throughout the holy structure, leaving those inside in a serene silence. Aside from the princess, a dusty blonde female knight stood several feet back from where Ovelia knelt, looking anxious enough to leave. Next to her was a bald old man, roughly in his late fifties, looking just about as antsy as the knight was.

"Princess Ovelia, let's go." The knight said to the princess.

Ovelia slowly opened her eyes. "Just a moment Agrias."

The old priest stepped forward and pleaded with the girl. "Please princess, don't give Agrias any trouble. Please hurry." It was at that moment when the door behind them was effortlessly kicked open and a Dark Knight invited himself in, catching the attention of everyone in the building.

"What the heck's taking so long? It's been nearly an hour!" The old Dark Knight complained, only to receive a snide yet polite response from the Holy Knight.

"Do not be rude to the princess Gafgarion."

Behind him were two young men, both were kneeling in front the royal heir. One was a blonde man who wore very heavy looking purple armor, yet there was something that certainly stood out to Agrias. The boy had no signs of any weapon on his person, no large bags to show a Chemist, not even a staff or rod to use as a magic catalyst. Was the boy going to fight using his fists? Monks were strong fighters, but the Holy Knight doubted that fists would be able to penetrate armor very effectively. _'There is this mysterious air about this man.' _Agras thought for a brief moment, but brushed it off.

The other man was, obviously, a Squire, his black hair covered by a squire's red bandana. He wore a rather shaggy looking cloak overtop his plain shirt, which underneath would be some chain mail. There was also a sword sheath strapped to the boy's side, his expression was rather cheery, like a little boy in a toy store. The boy must've killed at least once before, and yet he still maintains that gleaming childlike aura. Was he a sadistic demon or was he simply one who had matured to understand the concepts of death and has accepted it asa fact of war?

Either way, the Holy Knight knew that these people would be the one's who are to assist in escorting the princess to Igros. "There are only the three of you?" Agrias inquired. Though almost seconds later, the one known as Gafgarion answered her.

"The rest of the group are waiting for us in Dorter, well except for one of Ramza's soldiers." The Dark Knight looked behind Ramza and Rad and towards the wall near the entrance of the monastery. "What're you doing back there? Get out here and introduce yourself so we can get outta this place!"

The figure in question heaved a sigh and walked from his 'hiding place'. The man looked slightly older than the blonde man, his lightly browned hair neat to the style of many others of his class. Donned with Bronze Armor and an olive green cape, the Knight brushed himself off, bowed, and looked at his employers. Though much to their surprise, he had no sword nor shield on him. "Nice to meet'cha, the name's Maxwell."

Gafgarion soon took over and motioned to the Squire. "This is Rad Elvier, my apprentice. He may not look like much, but he actually has some talent for magic." He then turned to the blonde man. "This is Ramza Ruglia, he and his mercenary group are under my contract." The Dark Knight only bowed his head a bit, his helmet not shifting its position once. "Is this going to be alright Agrias? This is an urgent issue for us."

Lady Oaks only gave a huff and narrowed her eyes at the mercenary. "So there are rude knaves even among the Hokuten?"

"I'm being more than kind to the guard captains here. Besides we're MERCENARIES hired by Hokuten, so there is in now way any obligation for me to show any respect towards some stuck up lady like you." The old man countered.

"How dare you-" Agrias began to start but was stopped by a fair hand in front of her. "Princess Ovelia?" The Princess stood next to the Holy Knight and looked at both groups before stating in a very calm voice.

"Enough. We may go now."

As Ovelia made her way towards the door, she stopped in front of the old priest. "GO with God." He said.

"You too, Simon."

"Lady Agrias!" A female shouted as another person barged through the door. A female knight, who was clutching her left arm, an arrow imbedded in the arm and back as blood stained the lady's cape and sleeve, fell to the floor. Agrias immediately ran to the fallen soldier's side, everyone else standing in place.

"Mollie! How did-"

"The enemy, they're here…" Mollie manage to say.

"Prince Goltana's men!?" Agrias exclaimed dashing out the door as quickly as one could. Ovelia and Simon heading over to tend to the female knight. The mercenary leader sighing.

"What one must do to make money…" Gafgarion straightened himself and pulled out his sword, not before noticing a strange expression on Ramza's face. "What is it Ramza? You have a problem too?"

The Beoulve shook his head slowly. "…I'm no longer a knight. I'm just a regular mercenary now."

"… Right, now let's go!" The Dark Knight ran outside, Rad, Ramza, and Maxwell following after their old fogey of a boss. As they were outside, Agrias was already positioned for battle as well as two other female knights who were standing behind their captain, swords drawn. In front of them was a small battle party of five archers, a chemist, and a lone knight.

"The Black Lion Crest? Has Goltana gone mad? Does he truly want to start a war?" The Holy Knight inquired the leader of the attack party. The knight only smirked as he pointed his sword at her.

"There's no point in resisting! Just hand over the princess or that beautiful face of yours will be scarred forever." He snidely winked at the Holy Knight, making said knight feel slightly nauseated.

"Only idiots attack head on! Ramza, Rad, Maxwell, follow my lead. Take them all out!" Soon enough, all on the monastery courtyard who were able to drew out their weapon. The archers aimed at their targets. However, one thing that the Holy Knight notice was Ramza bending his knees slightly and positioning himself in a martial arts stance. She had to admit, she had never actually SEEN a monk fight before.

"There's no need to kill them! That's just what Goltana wants us to do! Just let them go!" Agria ordered the Dark Knight, but in response, she could hear him mutter.

"That's impossible…"

The Dark Knight then swung his sword downward in the direction of one of the archers. The sky darkened and what looked like a giant red eye appeared above the fearful archer. And in an instant, a giant red blade pierced through the soldier, sucking the life force right out of him. He fell without a sound. The arrows were soon let fly, the projectiles soaring towards their mark. Agrias quickly swing her sword at the arrow, flinging it to the side before any damage was done, Gafgarion doing the same.

Lavian raised her shield in defense, the arrow planting itself into the Estucheon. Alicia however, was not so lucky…

"Ah!" The female knight crouched over, the arrow deep within her right shoulder. The archer seeing this, he quickly dashed over to the female knight to get a closer shot while the others were busy taking out his comrades. He loaded and arrow and aimed straight towards the woman's head. Alicia, her armed being to hurt to move, only closed her eyes as she awaited her death. "Lady Agrias… Lavian… Mollie… forgive me…"

BANG!

Alicia snapped open her eyes at the loud sound, she looked up to see the same archer who was to take her life. His eyes were wide and he clutched his chest as he fell to the ground, his quiver spilling the arrows over the holy ground. She looked behind her to see a green caped knight several feet away from her, in his hand was some small silver barrel that had smoke coming from it.

As Maxwell blew out the smoke and placed the Romanda Gun into the holster hidden by his cape. He made his way over to the female knight and kneeled to her level. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes I'm fine." She eyed the gun in his holster. "What is that?"

Maxwell gave a confused blink before pulling out his weapon, a smug grin on his face. "Oh this?" He pointed to the foreign weapon with his free hand. "This is called a 'gun', it's not a very popular weapon but it's effective. You see you place a bullet-" He began to explain but was cut off by the female knight as she applied a potion to her wound.

"Explain later, just tell me this, where did you acquire such a unique weapon?"

The knight's smile quickly dropped as he turned away, the female knight raising an eyebrow at Maxwell's sudden mood swing. "…From a friend." Was all he said before turning to view the battle. Alicia only shrugged as she pulled out a potion from her cloak and downed the contents.

* * *

Who are you?"

Mollie stood in front of the Princess and Simon protectively inside the chapel, her Iron Sword drawn and shakily held by both hands. In front of her was someone who looked like a Nanten Knight, his reddish brown hair suiting his red armor. How did he manage to sneak past Lady Agiras and the others? The mysterious man stood silent as he slowly walked towards them.

"Stay back!" She warned him.

He only drew closer.

_'No… I cannot let Princess Ovelia get captured! I must protect her. It is my duty… It is my duty… I must not fail!'_

"I SAID STAY BACK!" She cried as she lifted the blade and charged at him, swinging down on him. Only to have a brief sound of metal clashing and then the sound of flesh ripping following immediately afterwards. The knight looked down to see that a bluish hued sword had pierced her armor through her stomach. She only stared at her killer as he removed the weapon from her, causing her to fall to the ground, everything going dark.

'_Dammit…'  
_

* * *

"Stasis Sword!"

Three blue crystalline objects had suddenly dropped from the air and fell, crushing the chemist beneath. After Gafgarion had cut down the remaining archer, all that remained was the knight. Ramza then took this chance to charge at the knight, though he heard some chanting behind him.

"Layer upon layer… make your mark now… Haste!" Rad casted as the former noble felt this sudden rush around him, an almost indescribably feeling as he jumped and kicked the knight in his side. The knight stumbled, yet immediately swung his sword in the direction of the Monk. As he heard the sound of metal sinking in flesh, Lezales smirked as he looked towards his latest kill, only to gasp. His sword was caught sunken in gloved hands, Ramza then quickly pulled away his free hand and in a swift movement, jabbed the Nanten Knight in the gut, said knight keeling over into unconsciousness.

The noble grasped his bloodied hand and looked towards Rad. "Tie him up, I'm sure we can extract some information from him." The squire only nodded and ran to the fallen knight, pulling a rope from seemingly nowhere, when a scream was heard from inside.

"The princess!"

The Holy Knight ran inside the building, at that moment, a Chocobo ran from the back of the monastery, and catching sight of it, Ramza saw the rider. The said rider carrying off the princess as Agiras, right behind them, pursued them in a valiant, yet futile effort. The Holy Knight panted and fell to her knees, "Dammit… Mollie's dead and the princess is…"

Ramza only stared at the fleeting chocobo, the figure getting smaller and smaller as it ran into the distance. The rain gently sliding down the young man's face, almost like tears, yet he wasn't crying, he truly wasn't.

"Delita. He lives? But why does he fight under the banner of Duke Goltanna?"

The rain would only forebode what future lay ahead for him. And such a future was achieved from a chain reaction of events that happened but only a single year ago…

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Animesage: Done! I hope you've enjoyed this story and I hope to keep writing more chapters. Oh, and for those he need to remember the changes that have happened so far…**

**-There is a Knight named Maxwell present at this scene.**

**-Said Knight now has a gun, this will be explained in future chapters.**

**-Ramza is a monk in the story**

**-There is a third female knight, but Delita killed her**

**-Lezales is alive, he'll probably make a permanent member, possibly**

**Animesage: So please review on your way out and tell me your thoughts and criticisms.**

**Hope to see you soon!**


End file.
